


Single Digits

by thingswithwings



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Dancing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-27
Updated: 2003-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And his fingertips pressing into the small of my back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Single Digits

And his fingertips pressing into the small of my back.

Hip-slow sway, grind without bump, his leather sliding on my denim as those fingertips press, insistently. He always has to move, has to _be in motion,_ and this is no different; the arm that enfolds my left shoulderblade thrums at the fingers to the slow beat in the background. I feel his eyelashes twitch against my flushed skin. Even his hot breath buried in my neck disturbs the air in rhythm as he sends warmth skittering across my back, beneath my shirt, cooling as it reaches that soft place where his  
fingertips  
press  
focused, all of his attention brought to the jumble of confused nerve endings at the base of my spine. Even that stillness is illusory, though, and will fade into something else by tomorrow morning, some other rhythm to distract his hands and steal his breath.

Just for now, though, it’s dark enough that no one can see, and late enough that no one would care. I hold on to him, not for the feeling of his mobile hand slipping now late-night slow into my jeans, but for the rough scrape of a writing-callous, the quiet push of still fingers, little indentations that will fade by morning.


End file.
